Fenella and Griselda: head girls!
by FenellaGriselda story's
Summary: This is the story of cackles academy, when fenny and Gris are elected to be head girls. The ups and downs ( mainly the downs!) of fenny and Gris as head girls!
1. Chapter 1

**Head girls chapter 1**

This is how it all began. With four simple words.

" fenella feverfew and Griselda blackwood!"

They hadn't really wanted to be head girls. If they were head girls they had to set an example, and you know as much as me, they re not a very good example, AT ALL. Even so, they grinned at each other, and the girls behind them clapped them on the back. A loud whoop went up from the lower girls, who had all voted for fenny and Gris to be head girls. Ethel and Eve ( eve is in Sybil and clarice's class, and is the a clone of Ethel, and maybe more evil) glowered and looked at fenny and Gris in distaste. Mildred and her lot cheered as fenella and Griselda stood next to miss cackle and laughed as the new girls stared at them like they were the most amazing girls on earth.

" hooray for fen and Gris!"

" woohoo!"

" well done!"

" yay for fenella and Griselda!"

Those were some of the cries that the girls were shouting up to them. Miss Hardbroom glared at them, stony faced.

" this can't be allowed!" she stormed to miss bat, who was clapping and waving like they were celebrities.

" of course it can!" she called over the shouting.

And that, is how our story begins. When fenella and Griselda set out to be the best head girls cackles have ever seen. But, as you will soon find out, it isn't as easy as they think.


	2. Advice in fenny and Griselda's room

**Head girls chapter 2**

" isn't this brilliant grizzy?" fenella exclaimed as they lounged on Griselda's bed.

" hmm. But I don't exactly like the idea of the advice thingy. I don't want to be in charge of the lower girls problems!" Gris sighed. Miss cackle had set up an advice room, which, just so happened to be Griselda's room. They were now responsible for the younger girls problems and queries.

" yeeeeessss, I see what you problems are... But think of the power we will have over them!" fenny pointed out. A few hours later and they were in Griselda's room, flicking through some of the DOBS Books that they had smuggled for later use. There came a knock at the door. Gris quickly threw the book to fenny who pushed it with her foot under the bed. That book was extremely dangerous, and if they were caught with it, they would be punished for life. Or at least the term.

" come in!" fenny called, raising her eyebrow at Gris as if she were saying ' I told you that you shouldn't read that book here, you are on your own if we get caught!' but of course, fenella would never leave Griselda's side and would pretend it was her doing as well. Back to the knock. A small girl shuffled in, her fluffy blond hair let down loose to her shoulders. She swallowed and looked up at them with pleading eyes.

" yes?" Griselda irritably. The girl opened her mouth to speak but stopped and looked down.

" spit it out." fenny said.

" I-I heard you w-were doing um a advice uh thing." the girl stuttered. The two head girls instantly realized that the girl was worried and scared. Griselda guided her to a near seat and fenny mouthed at Gris ' what's up with her?'. Gris mouthed back ' ask!' and fenella rolled her eyes and mouthed back ' no you!' 'no, YOU!' it was a good thing the small girl looked up, because if she hadn't, fenny and Gris would have and one of their legendary pillow fights.

" oh. Um, what's your name?" Gris asked her.

" twilight trix, miss blackwood." twilight gulped. Griselda struggled to contain her laughter.

" you can call me Gris or Griselda, twilight." she giggled.

" what's the matter?" fenella asked twilight, smiling at gris like a mother would when her child had done something funny.

" w-w-well there a these girls, and, and..." twilight started sobbing into her hands. The head girls exchanged a worried look.

" erm, twilight?" Griselda asked quietly. Fenny out her arm around twilight uncertainly.

" carry on..." Gris said softly.

" and they are really horrible!" twilight wept.

" ah. Bullying. What do they do?" Gris asked, thinking of Ethel.

" first of all, who?" fenny asked.

" eve, Lara, Sara and Luna!" twilight sniffed. Gris nodded.

" heard they were mean... But, isn't Luna and Sara in the class above you? I mean you are just a first former, aren't you?" fenny asked, patting twilight on the back.

" y-yes but Luna and sara are the sisters of eve and Lara!" the small girl said, biting her lip.

" Well, you learn something new every day!"

" yesterday, they pinched me in class, and then all of them met up at lunch at pushed me and kicked me!" the girl said pathetically. After much chatting until the lights out bell, fenny and Gris had persuaded twilight to be strong.

" we will watch out for you. We will be there."

Twilight smiled at them and wobbled uncertainly and waved.

" goodbye. And thanks." she whispered.

Little did she know, or that fenny and Gris knew, that soon, that magic spells book would be in the hands of someone, let's just say, untrustworthy.


	3. Trouble Big trouble

**Head girls chapter 3**

" morning Gris. Better get dressed or we'll be late for breakfast." fenny said, wandering round her room. She peered out of Griselda's window and gave cry.

" look, Gris!" she said, shaking Gris until she finally got out of bed.

" what?" Griselda moaned. There were three girls flying in the air, two flying steadily and the other one wobbling precariously.

" early morning fly?" Gris said, smiling.

" no. More than that. Isn't that twilight, look. I can make out her blonde hair" Fenny said, pointing to the wobbling young witch. Gris eyes widened.

" I think you may be right, but hold on! There's Luna and Sara with her."

" trouble"

Griselda nodded.

" I think we better go and check it out."

So the two girls creeped outside and snatched their brooms out of the broom shed.

" hover. Up, up and away!" the third formers ordered. They flew up to twilight and patted her on the back. Twilight gave a scream and turned round. She gave a sigh of relief when she saw that it was only fenny and Gris.

" you've got to help me. I don't know how to fly up here. I can only hover. Luna and Sara said they were going to give me a flying lesson. But instead they flew away, and left me here. They keep tapping me and teasing me, then soaring into the sky. I'm so glad you're here!' she said, throwing her arms around Griselda, causing her to wobble and nearly fall off.

" don't worry, we will get you down. Now, slowly, climb onto my broomstick." Griselda ordered.

" slowly." fenny added. Twilight sat down and out her arms around Griselda's waist tightly. Twilight buried her head in Griselda's shoulder.

" down to the ground now broom!" the two girls flew swiftly down and fenny followed close behind, holding twilights broom.

" quick we better get to breakfast!" fenella warned, as they landed. So the three girls ran to the breakfast room, which was filled with girls all chattering and laughing.

" see you twilight!"

" thank you so so much!" twilight said, smiling weakly at the head girls. Fenella and Griselda sat down and watched as twilight gingerly sat next to her classmates.

" how did you get down?" Lara snarled.

" yeah, we thought you couldn't fly, cos you're a baby!" eve hissed.

" I-I" twilight stuttered. She put her head down and tried to force down the disgusting breakfast. Lara kicked her in the shins under the table. Twilight gave a shriek.

" ouch!" she squealed.

" well, we're waiting!" eve growled. Twilight didn't want to get fenny and Gris in trouble, but she didn't want to be hurt anymore.

" it was... Um... Two girls saw me and helped me." twilight muttered.

" which two girls?" Lara snapped, kicking her again.

" fenny and Gris." twilight admitted.

" ah, fenella and griselda." eve said, raising her eyebrows. Fenny and Gris raised their heads when they heard their names.

" we'll have a word with them. Later. Goodbye loser." Lara said, picking up her bowl. As she passed she tipped the contents over twilights head. It was only a little bit, but it still counted. The whole table erupted with laughter. Twilight stood up and stormed out, tears running down her face before the teachers could find out what the laughter was about. Fenny and Gris glanced at each other worriedly,

" I have a feeling that was about us." Gris murmured.


	4. Umm What just happened?

**Head girls chapter 4**

" twilight! Twilight!" Gris called down the corridor.

" twilight, there you are!" fenny said, collapsing on twilights bed. Gris sat next to her and sighed.

" what happened." she said. Fenny put her arm around her as twilight shook her head.

" nothing." she swallowed. The bell rang for classes but The three ignored it.

" tell us." Gris said firmly.

" they asked me how I got down and I wouldn't tell and then they kicked me in the shins and it hurt and I didn't know what to do and then they kept doing it and-" twilight said all in a rush.

" slow down twill." fenny ordered. She and Gris thought the girl quite a cry baby, and thought she should toughen up a bit. But not everyone was as brave as they were, so they had to keep that in mind.

" so what did you say?" Gris said softly.

" I said- i said... Oh please don't be angry with me!" twilight sobbed. Gris and fenny rolled their eyes at each other.

" we won't!" fenny said.

" I said you helped me down and they were all angry at you and I felt so bad but I had to!" twilight whispered, her words tumbling out in a rush.

" it's okay. We can handle them if they want to talk to us. Especially Luna and Sara. I know all to well if you ask me. Dirty piece of work they are." fenny said confidently, though Gris did feel a little worried.

" yes. Um leave it to us." Gris replied. They threw twilight a sympathetic look and walked out, giving a little wave.

After fenella and griselda's classes, they had an hour before lights out. They lazed on griselda's bed. They started talking about twilight. Fenny heard her best friends voice wobble as they started chatting about Lara,luna, Sara and eve.

" whats the matter?"

" nothing." Gris said, looking away. Fenny could tell something was wrong.

" come on grizzy, you can't fool me." fenny said.

" it's just... Nothing, you're going to think me such an idiot."

" no I won't!"

" fine. Well, I have had some really bad experiences with Sara and Luna, before I even came here. We went to school together before in primary. Let's just say they didn't exactly like me." Griselda swallowed.

" oh come on! I know that's not all! Someone not liking you isn't a problem to you!" fenny scoffed.

" look. That's what they did to me three years ago." Griselda said, wincing as she revealed a big scar on the back of her leg. Fenny's face softened.

" oh gris! How did it happen?" fenny said, putting her arm around her best friend.

" one day she got so angry with me, that they both levitated me and threw me against the wall. Hard. So hard I broke an arm and I had a deep cut on the back of my Leg." Griselda said quietly, not daring to look at fenella's face As tears came to her eyes as she thought about day.

" that's why you act so strangely every time we walk past them! Why didn't you tell me Gris?" fenny said, squeezing her hand.

" I did. Just now."

" you certainly did. Im sure fenella enjoyed that story very, very much. Now, I would like to tell you one, Griselda." Luna snarled., strutting into the room, Sara following behind.

" get out!" fenny shouted, seeing Griselda shake. Sara smugly smiled. Luna pushed Griselda up against the wall and leaned close. Gris was shaking and was pale.

" what are you doing? Leave her alone!" fenny cried, trying to pull Luna off.

" if you go around prattling all my personal business again, I'll do something much worse than throw you against a wall." Luna growled. Gris winced and struggled to make a good remark.

" and it you don't get off me now, I'll do much worse than anything You're thinking of." Griselda said, raising her eyebrows. Sara grabbed fenny's arm and pushed her next to Gris.

" stop the lip grizzy!" Sara said.

" leave me alone!" fenny said, shoving Sara. Gris smiled.

" got your just desserts, girls?" Griselda laughed. Luna turned red and pinned her to the wall.

" I want you to be under my control now, and stop being so cocky just cos your freaky friend is around." Luna shouted into Griselda's face, almost blowing her hair back.

" excuse me. 1. I'm NOT freaky. 2. If you dare put a finger on grizzy again I'll take you where the sun doesn't shine and 3. GET OUT!" fenny said, stepping forward.

" your not the only one who can be catty, Luna." Gris smiled. Fenny grinned.

" there's one small matter to discuss." Sara took over.

" oh yes. And what's that?" fenny asked in a high voice, trying to successfully patronize them.

" sit down." Luna said, signaling for Sara to take the forbidden spells book from under the bed.

" yeah, right!" Gris said.

" do it or..." Luna warned, as a yellow glow shot from her hands and Griselda bounced back.

' okay," Gris said worriedly, and motioned for fenny to sit beside her. The two seemed to telepathically talk in their heads.

" now. I don't want you two touching or speaking to twilight trix. Okay? I know what happened this morning, and I demand that you stop."

" oh, you demand now do you? Isn't what we should be doing? We are head girls aren't WE demand for you to leave." fenny said.

" shut up! You will obey!"

" of course we will obey, now leave!" Gris said sarcastically. Sara hid the book behind her. Fenny turned around.

" and you to!" fenny cried.

" okay." Luna said, and they pelted out before Sara could drop the amazingly heavy book. Gris high fived fenny. As they were about to celebrate their victory, they heard a screech.

" get off!" twilights voice screamed.

" fenny! Gris!" twilight shouted, bursting into the room. Luna followed close behind. Twilight fell into Griselda's arms.

" don't you dare tell twilight!" Luna threatened. Twilight knew she would be safe with fenny and Gris with her. She grabbed fenny's hand as Luna lifted her hand up to cast a spell.

" Luna and Sara have stolen a book from your room!" twilight said in a tell tale voice. Fenny and Gris hated tell takes, but this time they didn't care.

" you rotten snitch! Alvericks orcus transfrogamorphus-" Luna was cut off by fenny.

" shut up!" she said, covering twilight. Twilight was shivering.

" don't let her hurt me!" she said, cowering from Luna's hand. She ran as Luna advanced. Twilight hid behind fenny nervously. Gris pushed past Luna and stormed into her room and snatched the book. She threw it at fenny.

" now get out and leave us alone!" fenny shouted.

" WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" miss hard brooms voice echoed around the room. Her face was the livid.

" fenella feverfew and Griselda blackwood, could I ask you why twilight is hiding behind you and Luna and Sara, what are you doing here?" she snarled. Twilight started to cry.

" it wasn't twilights fault, miss. It was all Luna and Sara." fenny said, passing the book behind her back to Gris, who pushed with her two under the bed where it belonged.

" no it wasn't miss. It was fenny and Gris. They were being horrible to twilight, so we decided to go and rescue her. They were just about to cast an evil spell on her miss Hardbroom." Luna said, smiling a sickly fake smile.

" fenella and Griselda can you explain?"

" it wasn't them miss Hardbroom. It was Luna and Sara. Fenny and g-Gris were helping me!" twilight Said, tears running down her face. Fenny and Gris felt like hugging the small blonde girl. Miss Hardbroom cast a spell and a white mist surrounded the girls. It had a film on it like a t.v.

" extreme!" fenny mouthed at gris. It showed what happened from when luna and Sara came in. Miss hardbroom watched with an angry look in her eyes.

" not only have you lied, Luna and Sara, you have bullied, used an old forbidden spell book and got your two younger sisters to help you along with your devious plans. Report to miss cackles office NOW!" miss Hardbroom roared, and followed the girls out the room.

" and twilight?"

" yes miss Hardbroom?"

" bed please."

**Does anyone want me to continue?**


End file.
